


It Ain't A Secret

by charlise_linann



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlise_linann/pseuds/charlise_linann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Team learns about secret hook ups</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't A Secret

Rip couldn’t say he hadn’t seen it coming – you’d have to be blind _and_ deaf not to. Even Mick, being far from the brightest on the ship, couldn’t possibly miss it.

More often than not, he’d catch the two sneaking off when they believed no one was watching. The space that once existed between them now filled with subtle touches that linger just longer than necessary. He was genuinely beginning to wonder if the two had somehow managed to swap out their current selves in 2016 for teenagers, with the way they were acting.

Truly though, he was happy for the duo. Regardless of how irritating they might be at times, it was clear as day that they were good for each other; balancing each other out in ways he hadn’t seen in his many years of time travel. His only qualms with the couple lay with their absurd belief that the rest of the crew was completely oblivious to the new development in their relationship.

Evidently, he wasn’t the only member of their crew aware or aggravated with the couple’s failed attempt at secrecy. Not merely once had he caught Stein’s obvious eye rolls or Kendra’s amused gaze as the pair communicated without words, sharing brief exchanges, however fleeting.

For a while though, it seemed the crew had reach a silent agreement of sorts and would carry on as is- pretending to be unknowledgeable of the couple’s not-so-secret affair. One member of their squad, however, didn’t seem to know – or care – about the unspoken pact.

“It ain’t a secret.”

Rip tore his eyes away from the hologram of notes he’d been studying and rested his eyes on the built thief who was honed on a lit match he was twirling between his thumb and index finger. Glancing around, he noted the rest of the team bore a confused expression identical to his.

It was Jefferson who finally broke the silence, questioning Mick’s sudden outburst.

Fiddling with the match for a brief moment, Mick extinguished it in the palm of his hand before continuing, his eyes still glued to his fist. “I’m talking to Captain Canary over there.”

Captain Canary?

Ever the more confused, Rip followed the direction of Mick’s noncommittal nod, until he landed on Snart and Sara. The two, who were standing closer together than usual, shoulders brushing, brusquely stepped away from each other, sporting dual looks of innocence.

“Do what?” Sara asked.

Mick simply let out a deep bellied laugh before flashing them a knowing look. Rising from his seat, he walked out of the room, chuckling as he left.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.”

It was clear Sara was trying to sound genuinely confused, but her tone resonated nothing, but overly defensive. For an assassin you would think she’d be better at covering her tracks. 

Kendra, who seemed to enjoy Mick’s sudden exposure of the duo giggled before following Mick’s path out of the room. Stern quickly rose up to follow her, performing his signature eye roll before shaking his head while mumbling Captain Canary under his breath.

Snart, who’d remained ominously quiet during the exchanges, cast his gaze at Rip, shooting him a challenging stare.

Rip returned the stare with a nonchalant shrug before leaving the room, but not before throwing back over his shoulder, “Just try to stay off the controls.”


End file.
